This invention relates to the process of preparing canned baked items. The process described can be used for all types of cakes, sweet breads, breads, or any other baked product, and primarily relates to the use of tray-shaped cans. Bread and cakes have been baked in standard round cans for many years as may be seen in the many military specifications relative to canned cakes and bread, and also to U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,356 by Donald A. Battiste, July 29, 1958.